


The Click

by Nachosforfree



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Intrulogical, M/M, i love intrulogical lamo, idrk how to use a03 so forgive me, most of this is pure fluff i wrote in the middle of the night, uh virge aint in the character tags but he might be added to the story idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachosforfree/pseuds/Nachosforfree
Summary: Prince Remus believed he'd never find the right consort. He'd never "clicked" with anyone before. That is, until a new book-keeper arrives in the castle library. Logan is the most beautiful man Remus had ever met. They find each other perfect for themselves, but Remus' father, the king, thinks Remus should find his love in a lady. A princess is brought to the castle but is revealed to Remus to be not what she seemed at first.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	1. The Spark

**Author's Note:**

> This is?? probably one of my longest fics ever, I usually don't do chaptered writings cause I'm bad at continuing stuff lmao, but I've fallen in love with this story soooooo  
> I'm not as familiar with using a03 as I am tumblr (follow me @ nachosforfree.tumblr.com if you want to see art for this story or just more of my stuff in general btw), but I wanted to try posting this here as well!! teensy bit nervous in case I do anything wrong :'D  
> Hope yall enjoy though

Remus sat boredly in his chair as the girl in front of him was introduced. He wasn’t really paying attention, glancing over at his brother who was being shown his own maiden. He knew that Roman wasn’t interested in her that way either, but he knew how to be more polite than Remus.

He looked forwards again to see the girl looking back, awaiting some kind of response.

“I’m sorry,” He started, idly looking down at his painted-black fingernails, “What was your name again?”

-

“This is the fifth time this month you’ve turned down a perfectly fine young woman!” Remus’ father, who happened to be the king of their land, paced back and forth in front of the young prince. “Will any woman ever meet your standards?!”

‘No’, Remus thought to himself, ‘My standard is a man.’ He didn’t dare say it out loud, though.

“I’m sorry, dad,” He said instead, “I just haven’t found anyone I’ve ‘clicked’ with yet.”

It was true. Even with the male partners he’s snuck out to be with, he never truly felt like they were the “one”.

After a little bit longer of his father berating him, Remus was finally set free. He made his way to the castle library. He hoped to find a new book on human anatomy and how to dissect it, or just any interestingly frightening books that would catch his eye.  
Something did end up catching his eye, it wasn’t a book though. He was a young man arranging the books. Curly dark hair, deep blue eyes behind round glasses, and freckled skin on a round face, he held and placed the books with such gentleness one would think he was handling kittens rather than inanimate objects.

He caught Remus staring and gave a quick bow, before looking back at the cart of books he still needed to shelve.

“What’s your name?” Remus asked.

The man looked a little surprised at the prince speaking to him, but he placed the book he held down and turned towards him, “My name is Logan, your highness.”

“I’m Remus.”

“I… know. You’re one of the princes, how could I not know that?”

Remus was sure he felt something in his chest click. He’d never had someone outside of his parents or brother speak to him like that. Like they thought or knew they knew better than him. Normally that kind of tone pissed Remus off and made him want to beat a dummy with his mace, but hearing it from Logan made his heart skip a beat.

“Right.” Was all that could come out of his mouth. Man, he sure must look smart right now.

Somehow he found himself walking towards the man, “So, uh, whatcha’ doing?” He wanted to throw himself off the highest tower.

“I’m putting books back into their place.”

“I’d like you to put me in my place.” Remus muttered quietly.

“What?”

"Want me to help?”

“What?” Logan looked dumbfounded. A prince. Asking a castle servant if he could help them reshelf books.

“I’m pretty sure I’ve read all the interesting books in this place by now, and I’ve got time to spare and I’m boredandyou’rereallyhotand so I want to help.”

“What was that middle part?”

“I’m bored.”

“No, I- Nevermind. If you really would like to help then here.” Logan moved the cart of books in between him and Remus. “The books are alphabetized. Read the author name, and then place it in order on the shelf with the letter corresponding to the first letter of their last name.”

“You got it, specs.” Remus took a book and did as Logan had instructed. “I haven’t seen you here before.”

“My mother works here, and was able to get me a place in the staff as well. I began working yesterday.”

Remus hummed, picking up another book. He meant to look at it’s author name, but found himself staring at Logan once more. The curves of his body covered by his clothes, the way his hair just barely fell overtop of his eyes, how his eyes lit up whenever he picked up a book he seemed to recognize, how were his eyes so blue? Remus had never seen anything like them. They were like sapphire stones, reflecting the light so beautifully and now they were looking up at him and had a touch of confusion and a touch of annoyance in them and oh no-

“Are you going to help or just look at me?”

“I’ll help but I’d like to keep looking at you as well.”

Logan flushed, and Remus reveled in it, how his face turned a pretty shade of pink and he quickly grabbed another book and looked away from Remus, “Are you usually this flirtatious with your staff?”

“No but I can make an exception for you.”

Logan looked like he wanted to smack Remus with the book, but he walked a little ways away to place it on a shelf instead. Remus grinned and finally looked down at the book he’d been holding the past five minutes so he could put it in its spot. Once he did, he went to reach for another and found his hand placed on another. He slowly looked up the arm of it to see Logan staring at their hands. They both pulled away.

“Sorry, I- uh- didn’t mean to grab your book.” Remus never wanted to wash his hand again.

“It’s...fine, your highness.” Logan picked up the book and examined it.

“Just Remus is fine.”

Logan blinked up at him, “I’m not sure that’s appropriate.”

“It is if I say it is.”

“I...Okay...Remus.”

The sound of Logan saying his name sent waves of electricity through Remus’ heart, up to his face, forcing his mouth to turn up into a grin. He picked up a book and his grin fell, replaced by a sense of shame. The book was a bible, likely the very bible his mother used to read verses to him and Roman from.

“Uh,” He looked over at Logan, “This doesn’t have an author name on it.”

Logan looked at the book, then took it from Remus, “Oh, I know where to put this. I’ll be right back, your hi- Remus.” He turned and began to walk away.

Remus fiddled with his hands, then quickly grabbed another book to give himself something to do. The electricity was gone. What would his parents, what would the kingdom say if he told them that he had found his consort, and that that consort was a man? It wasn’t forbidden in the kingdom for couples of the same sex to marry, but there’s no way the king would allow his son to marry a man. But Logan was the only person Remus had ever felt such a spark for. Such electricity in his veins for.. Such a click with.

As Remus put the book on its shelf, he felt a fire begin to burn in his chest. He didn’t care what his father or mother or the kingdom wanted. He knew Logan was the one for him. He just hoped he’d be the one for Logan.

“Remus!”

He looked over at the door of the library to see his brother, Roman, approaching him. He’d most likely just gotten out of his “date” with the young woman who’d been introduced to him, or what like Remus called it, Roman trying to fake it til he made it. He was holding his sword, which Remus swore he never put down.  
“What do you want?”

“Come into town with me, there are some things I want to get. If you come I’ll buy you a sheep’s heart or something.”

Remus hummed in thought. A sheep’s heart did sound very promising. He looked at the cart of books and thought of Logan, though, and how he wanted to spend more time with him. He looked back over at Roman again, “Okay, I’ll go. Go wait out at the gate for me though, there’s something I gotta do first.”

Roman nodded and twirled around to leave, whistling a tune as he walked out.

Remus put some more books away as Logan finally came back.

“Would you like to meet in town tonight?” Remus asked.

“What?"

“I said would you-”

“I heard, but why?”

“‘Cause I want to see you again. Outside of the library.”

“Remus-”

“Just say yes or no.”

“...Okay, I’ll meet you in town tonight. At sundown.”

Remus gave a wide smile, “Yay! I have to go now, but I’ll see you then.”

He waved at Logan, who waved back, then turned and skipped out of the library, feeling as if he was walking on a cloud.

Roman was going to love hearing about this.


	2. The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus and Logan meet up, cuteness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hrgh I'm tryna be serious so people around me don't think I'm annoying and weird but intrulogical is dummy amazing and the clap of my serotonin keeps alerting my flapping hands

Remus shook the jar he was holding, watching the small organ inside of it jostle around. Roman was chattering on about a play he’d seen, and how good the plot and singing was. Remus looked up to see the sun beginning to set.

“Hey, you should go home.” He said, cutting his brother off right as he was about to start singing his favorite song from the play.

“Rude.”

“I want to be alone when I, y’know,” Remus shimmied his shoulders, hoping Roman would understand.

“Oh. Ohhhhh. I get it.” Roman grinned, “Have fun on your ‘meeting’.” He told the servant walking next to them that was holding the bags of the many things Roman had bought to come on, and then left Remus in the town square.

Remus pulled the hood of his cloak up, checking around to make sure no one was watching him. The townsfolk had become quite used to the princes wandering through, and Remus wasn’t wearing much fancy, so he seemed to go pretty unnoticed with his hood up.

He waited to see Logan, feeling that electricity begin to build up once more. Soon enough, just after the sun had finally set down from the sky, Remus caught sight of dark curls and pale, freckled skin once more.

“Logan!” He called out, grabbing the book-keeper’s attention. They walked towards one another, meeting in the middle.

“Are you holding a heart in a jar?” Was Logan’s first words.

Remus looked down at the jar in his hands, “...Yes. It’s a sheep’s heart.”

“I see.”

“Yeah.”

“What did you have planned for us to do?”

Remus shrugged, “I dunno, I just wanted to get to know you more.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“No one’s...ever wanted to do that before.” Logan looked away, almost sheepishly.

“Really??” How could no one want to know everything about this beautiful, book-stacking nerd? Remus wanted to hear everything Logan had to say, his interests, his dreams, his life, anything and everything he was willing to tell.

“Yeah, I’ve just kind of always been…” Logan gave a small shrug of his shoulders, “There.”

“Well, I’m not no one.”

“You certainly aren’t.”

Remus pressed his jar to his chest and held out his other hand for Logan to take. Logan did, and Remus brought his hand up to his lips, pressing a small kiss to it, “I want to know every detail about you.”

Logan’s face was beet-red. He swallowed and gave a shallow nod, “Where do you want me to start?”

“What do you like doing? Other than shelving books, of course.” Remus pulled Logan along with him, swinging their hands back and forth as they walked.

“I like reading books. And writing a bit.” Logan looked up at the sky, “I like looking at the stars.”

Remus also looked up, the dark night sky lit up with small dots of light. Almost like a inverted version of Logan’s perfect skin, all Remus would ever see when stargazing now would be the pretty freckles dotted all over Logan’s face.

“I enjoy watching over my younger siblings, and doing puzzles, and writing letters of debate, and-” Logan stopped himself as he realized how excited he was getting at the thoughts of all these things. He never really spoke about himself and getting giddy in front of the prince was a bit embarrassing. He hoped Remus didn’t think him childish.

And Remus didn’t. He’d watched in awe at how Logan’s face lit up, staring up at the sky as he took over swinging their hands back and forth, his free hand coming up to his chest and waving around a bit in excitement.

Logan cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses, “What about you?”

Remus thought for a moment, “I like going out into the woods. There’s this little clearing that me and my brother put a target up in. we like to shoot arrows at it. And I like reading about anatomy and gore and gross things. Not very becoming of a prince to read about murder and dissect animal guts all day, but what’ll you do.”

“Is that what you’re planning to do with the heart? Dissect it?”

“Yep, pretty much!”

Logan hummed in acknowledgement.

“So what’s your family like?” Remus asked, looking around to see what direction they were heading. They were coming up to a small restaurant. Remus always found it interesting to eat outside of the castle. Less fancy food, less people bustling over what he wanted, as long as he wasn’t recognized. And with his hood hiding much of his face, and his less than extravagant clothing, the chances of that happening were lower.

“Well, my mom, as stated earlier when we first met, works in the castle staff. I have two younger brothers, and one older brother, Remy, Dice, and Patton. My father is a traveler, so I don’t see him often.”

“Three brothers? God, I can barely handle having one.” Remus laughed, and Logan gave a smile.

“They’re sweet, once you get past Remy and Dice’s judginess.”

“I’d love to meet them sometime.”

“They’d love to meet you as well. Remy would not stop going on about how close I’d be to the royal family, and that I needed to steal at least one royal item-” Logan looked panicked for a moment before adding, “-Which I am NOT planning to do!”

Remus laughed again, “Well you’re stealing one royal item right here, if you get what I mean.” He gave a little wink.

Logan looked a little bit confused, “I am? How?”

Remus blinked, “Me. I’m the royal item.”

“I’m not stealing you.”

‘But you are stealing my heart,’ Remus thought to himself, he just grinned at Logan on the outside though.

They reached the door to the restaurant, and Remus began pulling Logan over, “You hungry?”

Logan nodded, “I haven’t eaten since 10:30 this morning.”

“Well, time to change that.” Remus pulled open the door and ushered Logan inside.

The restaurant didn’t seem anything special. Perfect, just how Remus liked them. A man greeted them and showed them to a table, placing a menu between them.

They ordered their food and then waited. Remus looked across the table at Logan, who was looking around at the interior of the restaurant. He wanted to count every freckle on Logan’s body and kiss every single one he could find. Logan glanced at him, “You stare a lot.”

“I’ve got a lot to stare at.”

Logan’s face reddened again, “Remus.”

“What? I do!”

Logan was quiet for a few moments, “You know, I was always curious about the white streak in your hair.”

“Oh that?” Remus ran a hand through his hair, letting it fall back into his face, “My parents say I was born with it, but when we were little my brother tried to convince me that a troll cursed me with it.”

Logan gave a small chuckle, “Did the troll also curse you to have green specs in your eyes?”

“Absolutely. Did a troll curse you to have oceans for eyes?”

“No, my dad did though. Everyone says they’re the most interesting thing about me.”

“Really? But there’s so much more interesting about you! Like your freckles or your family or the fact you’re part of the royal staff now or that you love puzzles and that you said you like to write? Your eyes are very pretty but they aren’t you.”

Logan looked a little bit shocked. Prince Remus was known for not paying attention to or learning about the people he meets or try to court him, yet he cared enough about Logan, a simple librarian in the castle, to remember the things Logan had told him about himself? Logan felt something in his heart click, metaphorically of course, he would be incredibly concerned if his heart actually clicked. 

Food was placed down in front of them and their waiter said something, but Logan didn’t fully hear it. Remus responded with a smile.

It was the most beautiful smile Logan had ever seen.


End file.
